The production of carbon fibers from thermoplastic-based fibers, e.g., polyacrylonitrile (PAN), is typically a multi-step process in which polyacrylonitrile (PAN) fibers are first treated in an oxidizing atmosphere at temperatures ranging from ambient up to about 300° C., while the fibers are maintained under tension inside of large furnaces. The oxidized fibers are subsequently carbonized at temperatures starting at about 500° C. and continuing up to about 1000° C.-1200° C. in an inert atmosphere (carbonization step) and then optionally further heated up to about 3000° C. Traditionally, the first oxidation or stabilization processing step is the most time-consuming and rate-limiting step in conventional carbon fiber manufacturing.